


[Podfic] décorations

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from savedby:Deck the halls with boughs of...poly?or,the Marchessault/Perron/Bellemare household navigates Christmas decorations





	[Podfic] décorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [décorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143471) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eeb4765ab287d0904cda3686c4a7dabf/tumblr_prv7lk9BKw1vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size version)  
  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] décorations

Duration: 0:12:51 (incl. ~01:30 outtakes)

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bqtbfyn11iffdop/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20decorations.mp3?dl=0) | 6.22 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xzk0c2aw1r7dbjy/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_decorations.m4a/file) | 6.29 mb. 

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to savedby for gifting this to me in the first place, and giving blanket permission to podfic! I always have a great time recording your writing, and this time was no exception (regardless of my outtakes) ♥️
> 
> Thank you to Annapods for organising this exchange!
> 
> Chibinecco, I hope you enjoy this wildly unseasonal xmas fluff :D
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments! I am deeply appreciative of any and all comments that you might write for me, and hoard them for low-motivation days ♥️


End file.
